The Storm
by jatetilltheend
Summary: Well, the title may suggest some angst, but I warn you. It's fluff. Cuddy's scared of storms.


Set a few months after season 5th finale, some time after House was released from Mayfield.

Cuddy panicked as the storm came closer and closer. This was the thing she was really ashamed of - her phobia of thunderstorms. Thunders were driving her insane. She was terrified every single time the storm hit Princeton Plainsboro. She slowly slid out of her bed, put on her robe and got into the car. The direction she knew by heart and soon she was standing on front of green front doors. Having her own key she opened the doors and locking them up behind herself. She slowly walked to the kitchen, poured herself glass of water leaning on the desk, looking out of the window at the streets covered by rain, and flashes of light cutting the sky in half. But she felt safe here, with him. Although he was sleeping and not even knowing about her presence. That's what she thought, albeit when she turned around she saw him leaning against the doorway.

'Hey' she said 'want some water?'

'Sure' he answered sleepily and walked to her. She handed him her glass of water which he gratefully drank.

'Storm, huh? I knew you'd be here.' He smiled warmly. He was well aware of her few phobias, and he surprisingly never mocked her about it. He remembers the very first time she came to him during storm.

It was late October, and the storms in Michigan became more and more often. Suddenly House, only twenty few years old heard a knock on the door. He grunted and walked to the doors, opening them to see a soaking wet, and scared as hell young Lisa Cuddy, his college friend. She told him about her scares, and they had an honest talk. They'd just broken up but their friendship still lasted. They both just decided they wanted a career more than a relationship. Young House gave her a blanket and sat with her on the couch. He told her that the storms weren't dangerous, but she wouldn't listen. She just snuggled into him and fell asleep on his arm. The next morning she made them both coffee and they'd spend a nice morning together. Later on, they agreed that whatever is going to happen in their lives, no matter what they'd go to each other's whenever they felt unsafe or scared. Which actually applied to Lisa's side, since House would never admit to being scared.

She smiled at him and they slowly made their way to the bedroom. They used to sleep together whenever she came to him. It was their little secret, nobody knew about House being nice, while Cuddy's phobias were safe with him. They laid together in the bed his arm around her waist, giving her a psychical comfort. She loved to snuggle to him. To feel his manly scent, his steady breathing under her head, his heartbeat which was calming her down. She loved how his hands caressed her head. So un-House-ish. In moments like that she couldn't believe what an ass he could be to her. So she snuggled to him, her head resting on his chest.

'Remember, what I said after you yelled at me?' he slowly asked

'Gosh House, which time?' she asked

'Just before Mayfield, when I screamed that we had sex' he said unsure

'How could've I forget, why?' she asked suspiciously.  
'I asked you if, we should move in together, remember?' He asked quietly, as if he was scared of her answer.

'House, you know we shouldn't. We're coworkers, I am your boss, people will be talking'

'Then let them talk, besides you're going to stay over almost everynight, it's storm time' he tried to act chilled.

She snuggled even deeper into him.

'Are you saying that you'd like a relationship, House?'

'Kinda...Sorta...Yes?' He told her unsurely.

She raised from his chest and propped herself on his chest, so she was looking him in the eyes.

'Kay' she smiled

'Kay?' he asked, grinning. She nodded and leaned in to give him a small peck on the lips.

'So I guess, career is less important to you now?'

'We've achieved enough Cuddy, and we did it together' he hugged her to his chest.

'Hell, why did we ever broke up?' she chuckled

'Did we?' he smiled.


End file.
